Discussion:Kingdom Hearts Wiki
Untitled Utilisez cette page pour discuter de la conception et des changements de contenus de l'accueil. Pour une discussion sur le wiki en général, merci de visiter le Portail communautaire ou les Forums. ---- Le cas échant, il y a des extentions et modèles specifé pour un thème. Vous trouvez les modèles sur Portail Communauté/Thèmes. Trouvez-là par example la barre pour les wikis sur les jeux vidéo, la barre pour les wikis sur divertissement et autres aussi. Beaucoup de plaisir, Marta Ägnös Helper @ Wikia (Talk, MUM, PM, fr.wikia, Pik, de.wikia) Design du Wiki Proposition Idée ! Je sais c'est encore tôt mais... . J’ai essayé de suivre les couleurs thèmes mais je crois que le bleu ne va vraiment pas avec les elfes !}} Une autre idée ! Problème Couleur Média du moment/nouvelles ? Article prioritaire et utilisateur du mois Triste nouvelle... Rangement épisodique Re:coded Encore une fois au sujet du classement des jeux Affiliation :Please excuse my "Frenchlessness," but your decision is needed here immediately. Thanks! --DoorToNothing Sorry to abuse this affilation of the americans. ^^ Also I can't speak a bit french (just merci, oui, non xD ..not much to have a good talk, huh?). Whatever, I'm here to ask about a affilation with us, the german Kingdom Hearts wiki. Somehow we have some interwiki links to you, but I don't know who did this ..has to be before I was there. If you're interessted, pls answer to my discussion page. Au revoir Sum2k3 mars 21, 2011 à 19:33 (UTC) If you aren't interessted in an affiliation with us, it's ok. Just say something to me. I can assume, you don't want to be affiliate with us. Well, still good luck with your Wiki. Tschüss. Sum2k3 mars 25, 2011 à 14:34 (UTC) Ah, good to hear. :) Can you give as a picture which represents you on our main page? Sum2k3 mars 25, 2011 à 16:34 (UTC) Utilisateur du mois felicitation ! Bonjour a vous tous je vient tout juste de tomber sur KH Wiki en cherchant des info sur "Dream drop distance" et WHOUA ! Vous faites du bon boulot, vos articles sont trés complets et vos actu de derniere minute ! Etant un grand fan de la serie kingdom heart je vous remercie ! C'est vrai que Nomura prend son temps... Classement des épisodes (encore) Vous m'en voudrez sûrement de revenir sur cette question déjà débattue mainte fois, mais j'ai tenu à soulever ce sujet encore une fois en relevant l'extrait suivant, tel quel, provenant d'un site anglophone (désolé de ne pas traduire) : "Nomura has referred to the game as "Episode 0" saying that the game is on the same scale and plays as big an importance as Kingdom Hearts and Kingdom Hearts II.". Ce n'est qu'un extrait, mais la même chose a été dite plusieurs fois. 77.195.33.78 février 29, 2012 à 18:53 (UTC) Ce n'était pas vraiment une question ^^. Mais, la légitimité (même si le terme est un peu fort) de ce classement avait déjà été débattue une ou deux fois (n'y voyez rien d'anarchiste ou de révolutionnaire non plus). 77.195.33.78 février 29, 2012 à 19:12 (UTC) Oh ! Et j'oubliais : le jeu dont j'ai proposé la citation est Birth by Sleep. 77.195.33.78 février 29, 2012 à 19:26 (UTC) Look BbS Crée une page pour la Fluidité & une pour les ingrédiens pour la création des AR C'est pas cool pour les fans espagnols Réajustement des modèles ? Problème de réseau Idée Votre Potrait en Chibi sa vous dit ? La honte démyxien...